ResidentEviil: Survivors 2
by Umbrella-Experiment
Summary: Ryan,Cole,Michele are once again fighting for their lives as a mission goes terriblly wrong
1. The Man In The Black Suit

Resident Evil: Survivors 2  
  
File Report......  
  
Raccoon.........destroyed  
watchers.......gone......  
....Human Experiments......  
no sightings......survivors..  
...unknown....  
  
End of File Report   
  
The Person crumpled up the paper and threw it into the garbage bin  
  
???: Dang it! the words were smugged! I can't read it! I hope Dr.K died in that forsaken place! playing as his assistant was a excellent job to get info on stuff for Umbrella! I Greg shall rule umbrella!  
  
Greg opened the door and left the room  
  
****  
  
Ryan: When the heck are we goin to get to a freaken town we have been walking along the road for almost a day!  
  
Michele: Don't worry there should be a town sooner or later   
  
Cole: all we have to do is hitch a ride to the next town or walk to the next town  
  
Ryan: ok ok  
  
???: you hold it right there!  
  
Ryan looks around to find a man a woman and a little girl  
  
???:Leon, they are not zombies look how they walk   
  
Leon: ok ok they're not zombies sorry about that  
  
Michele: and you are....?  
  
Leon: Leon S. Kennedy and this is Claire Redfield and Sherry   
  
Cole: Interesting bunch  
  
Leon: did you also survive they city too?  
  
Michele: you mean whats left of the city  
  
Claire: you could say that  
  
Sherry: who are you?  
  
Ryan: I'm Ryan Rakkar  
  
Michele: Michele Chambers  
  
Cole: Cole Wekin  
  
Claire: I found a photo of your sister in the S.T.A.R.S office  
  
Caire handed the picture to Michele  
  
Michele: yep, thats her alright  
  
Leon: we sho...  
  
Leon was cut off by a black limo  
  
the limo came up to them and the back door came down   
  
a man in a black suit came out of the car   
  
???: good morning my name is Trent  
  
Ryan: I'm Ry.....  
  
Trent: I already know who you are  
  
Leon: What do you want  
  
Trent: to help you your freinds are in the next town at 8:00pm tonight they will have a meeting I'm willing to give you a drive there  
  
Cole: OK.... beats walking out here  
  
So the crew got into the car and drove to the next town   
  
****  
  
Motel  
  
Chris: ok the meeting is in session  
  
Jill: ok  
  
Carlos: we should be goin and destroying more labs  
  
Chris: I'm getting to that  
  
Chris: heres the plan Jill you and Barry and Rebecca and Carlos go to Featherwood   
  
Knock knock  
  
Barry gets up and looks out the window  
  
Barry: Chris its your sister!  
  
Chris opens the door and finds claire hugging him  
  
Chris: Claire (gulp) could you let me go I can't breath  
  
Claire: oh sorry Chris   
  
Barry: who are these guys  
  
Claire: Ryan and Michele,Cole and Leon  
  
Carlos: I think this changes everything  
  
Jill: yep  
  
End of Chapter 1 type some reveiws plz! 


	2. Reunion & destinations & a big Uh Oh!

Chapter 2 destinations  
  
Chris: well.. this changes everything now we can destroy more labs then we had planned before  
  
Barry: so Claire,Leon,Sherry you guys try to find a lab under a hotel on the outskirts of New Jersey   
  
Chris: Carlos,Jill,Barry,Rebbeca......  
  
Michele: Rebecca!  
  
Rebbeca: MIchele!  
  
Rebbeca huged michele  
  
Rebecca: wheres Mom and Dad  
  
Michele: they're gone......  
  
Rebecca: no...  
  
Chris: Ok Carlos,Jill,Barry,Rebecca go to featherwood and me Ryan,Cole,Michele will go to a school in Chicago  
  
Barry: I've supplied you all with weapons lets move out before Umbrella gets here  
  
The gang gets into their cars and go their seprate ways   
  
****  
  
Chris and Ryan,Cole and Michele are in the car driving to Chicago  
  
Ryan is in the front passenger seat and Cole and Michele in the back and Chris driving  
  
ok heres the plan I got to get you guys to be students at a school and I will have to be the gym teacher  
  
Ryan:hehehe....  
  
The car drives off  
  
****  
  
Apartment in Chicago  
  
Ada looks into the mirror looking at the scars The Tryrant had left her when she was slammed in to the control panel  
  
Ada: just bad memories.....  
  
Ada put her shirt back down  
  
Ada picked up the letter she got from HQ  
  
Report  
  
Ada Wong we have assigned you to the lab in Lensley High in Chicago where you should be now we have you as a teacher at the school you will be teaching drama because you're good at it and the door to the lab is close to you and we want you to watch the door for any intruders try to get in. P.S- you start tommorow  
  
****  
  
Michele: first day of school!  
  
Ryan: I always hated school  
  
Cole: welcome to the club  
  
Michele: lighten up a least we get to learn something on this mission  
  
Ryan:ok......  
  
  
The Trio walk into the school and headed to Drama Class  
  
****  
Late last night  
Lab  
  
A black figure move around the lab with a case of the virus   
  
???: Al sta la beasta lab  
  
the person in black walked out of the lab with black sunglasses on  
  
the person hold the T-virus in his hand and chucked it in to the ventalation shaft and you can hear something breaking....  
  
****  
  
Ada walked into the class and studyed the teens until her eyes looked at a trio sitting beside eachother   
  
****  
  
Ryan looked at the woman and then his head hurt alot then he remembered memories of himself as a kid a big needle and her sitting there watching the needle goin to his body   
  
Ryan: NO!  
  
the class stared at him eyes widened   
  
Michele: Ryan whats wrong (in a whisper)  
  
Ryan: I'm not sure I had a flashback  
  
Cole: well we'll talk about it ather class ok?  
  
Ryan: ok..  
  
After class  
Lunch  
  
Cole: So Ryan what did you see?  
  
Ryan: me as a baby a needle and her I mean the teacher was there watching as it went into my body  
  
Michele: I think theres something odd about the Drama Teacher  
  
Cole: I know when she looked around at the class she paused when her eyes met us   
  
Ryan: I know..  
  
Michele: Lets go Find Chris  
  
Cole: yah lets go  
  
The Trio made their way over to the teachers lounge   
and knocked on the door   
  
Chris answered the door  
  
Chris: hey guys find anything  
  
Ryan: I had a flashback involveing that drama teacher  
  
Chris: yah there was something worng about....  
  
Ryan: be quiet..  
  
Ryan walked over to the wall and kneeled down to the ventalation shaft   
  
ryan put his ear to it and a moan can be heard  
  
Ryan: uh oh...  
  
****  
Wesker takes the virus away to biogectics and A man says that he can have a few days off  
  
Wesker goes to featherwood  
  
****  
  
Type some reveiws plz! 


	3. Understand

Chapter 3 Understand  
  
Cole: What did you hear?  
  
Ryan: A..a...a moan.....  
  
Chris: Crap! the Tvirus has been let loose!  
  
Michele: Umm.... guys there is a bunch of Zombies coming straight towards us  
  
Cole: Crap!  
  
Chris looks around and sees a ladder leaning against a humungous pipe that goes through the whole entire school  
  
Chris: up that ladder on to the top of the pipe!  
  
The Crew go up the ladder before the herds of zombies could get to them  
  
Ryan: I say now that every part of this school is full of Zombies  
  
Michele: you're probably right  
  
Ryan: we have to reach my locker I have are weapons there  
  
Chris: mine are in my car  
  
Cole: lets get moving  
  
The Crew crawled on top of the pipe for what seemed minutes   
  
Michele: They're getting restless  
  
They finally reach the locker  
  
Chris pulles out his knife at start jabbing at the top of the locker  
  
The top of the locker is wide opened now chris out his are through the hole and grabbed the bag of weapons   
  
Ryan: You got them  
  
Chris: yes, here  
  
Chrs handed out the weapons to MIchele Cole And Ryan and giving some to himself   
  
The Crew keep crawling along the top of the pipe until there was a frame witch you can take out to get into the pipe   
  
Chris: we'll go this way into the pipe I have to neel down to walk you guys should have no problems at all  
  
Cole: ok  
  
The inside of the pipe was pitch black   
  
Chris: watch your step  
  
Ryan: ok...  
  
All of a sudden Ryan fell. Ryan felt like going down a Hill   
  
he stopped he was now in a room filled with glass Sience Stuff   
  
It was the lab...  
  
Ryan then heard a footsteps come towards him  
  
it was the Drama teacher  
  
???: so you got down here through the pipes my name is Ada and you will not live   
  
Then Chris,Cole,Michele came tumbleing down the pipe   
  
Chris: who are you!  
  
Ada: My name is Ada and my orders are crystal clear to protect the entrance to this lab and kill any intruders  
  
Ryan: you don't have to do this.....wait Ada Wong? Leon talked about you!  
  
Ada: leon.....did he escape  
  
Michele: yes he did   
  
Ada thinking: thank god...  
  
Ryan: you don;t have to kill us you don't have to listen to Umbrella help us take down Umbrella for killing the lives of innocent people!  
  
Cole: Ryan's right you don't have to listen to Umbrella your better then them you can help us defeat them!  
  
Ada: your right..*sniff*...*sniff* I don't have to listen to them  
its just I need the money  
  
Michele: Innocent lives are more importment then money!  
  
Ada: ok I'll help you first we need to get to the T-Virus reverse station  
  
Chris: whats that?  
  
Ada: its a T-Virus reverse it repairs tissue to whoever is infeccted it repairs health and revive people and it grows back skin for people  
  
Michele: so it just returns the person to the state they were in before the T-virus got them infeccted   
  
Ada: yes we have to get to it before the Zombies get out of the school grounds into the city  
  
Chris: ok lets get moving  
  
End of Chapter 3   
  
Typesome reveiws please!  
  
Oh yeah and All Characters from Resident Evil are owned my Capcom and only Capcom but Ryan,Dr.k,Assistant,Taskforce,Ryan,Cole are owned by mean But Michele is owned by Diddly Day 


End file.
